


Всё о моём брате

by DoloresClaiborne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:53:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresClaiborne/pseuds/DoloresClaiborne
Summary: Таймлайн - после s10e3 ("Исцелённая душа").После исцеления Дина Сэм много думает о нём.





	Всё о моём брате

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно десятым сезоном и трогательными попытки Сэмми спасти Дина.
> 
> Планировался винцест, в результате - сентиментальный эпиклав.

Это Дин. Он все, что у меня есть.

Он сидит напротив меня, погруженный в чтение. Тусклый свет настольной лампы смягчает черты его лица, и оно кажется моложе – таким, каким было лет десять назад. 

Это Дин.   
Как мне рассказать о нём?

Дин – это слои фланели и хлопка, джинсы и грубые ботинки.   
Это ходячее пособие по маскулинности: Дин презирает полезную еду, обожает свою машину и рок, смотрит бои без правил и жить не может без порно; Дин всегда готов надрать парочку-другую задниц, соблазнить горячую девчонку и уехать в закат. Дин литрами поглощает пиво и пьет, не морщась, самое забористое пойло как минералку. 

А ещё Дин - это по-девичьи длинные ресницы и нежная россыпь веснушек на светлой коже. Ему всё нипочем, кроме южного солнца, под которым он вмиг краснеет, как гигантский рак. Помню, как страшно он обгорел в Нейплз, куда отец отвез нас после охоты в Орландо. Мой брат, привыкший терпеть самую сильную боль, плашмя лежал на кровати и стонал как раненое животное, пока я осторожно втирал крем в его спину, словно ошпаренную кипятком. 

В полумраке я не вижу его морщин, но точно знаю, где они: у глаз и на лбу – отпечатки времени и постоянных тревог. Сейчас у него под глазами залегли тени, черты лица стали более резкими, но в восемнадцать Дин вполне тянул на звезду бойз-бэнда. Как же он бесился, когда его называли хорошеньким! Дин не хотел быть хорошеньким – он хотел быть Крутым Парнем.

Дин – человек.   
Шумный, вспыльчивый, ребячливый, вечно голодный. Сыплющий к месту и не к месту шуточками любитель трёхэтажных конструкций и показной удали, тут же уползающий обратно в раковину при любой моей попытке обсудить _чувства_. Брутальный охотник и гиперопекающая мамаша, вечный старшенький для своего двухметрового малютки.   
Когда Дин искренне улыбается, льды в Антарктиде тают. 

\- Сэмми, - вдруг говорит он, оторвавшись от книги.  
\- Что? – отвечаю я рассеянно.  
\- Долго будешь тут сидеть с этим сентиментальным выражением лица? Решил вспомнить свой школьный бал?  
\- Почти.  
\- Эта сраная печать сама собой не сойдет. Давай я сделаю тебе ещё кофе, и приступай к работе.  
\- Спасибо. – В горле отчего-то стоит ком и собственный голос кажется чужим.  
Грохочет отодвигаемый стул и Дин идет на кухню.

Дин – демон.  
Агрессия, доведенная до предела. Разрушение, доведённое до абсурда.   
Прошла неделя, с тех пор как он излечился, но я до сих пор боюсь увидеть эту хищную ухмылку на родном лице. Ни одну тварь я не боялся так, как своего брата, когда он был демоном. Не столько того, что он мог сделать со мной, сколько тьмы, которую видел в его глазах и абсолютного равнодушия к тому, что он раньше любил. К Импале. Ко мне.

\- Держи, - бросил он, ставя кружку передо мной.  
Дин – это голос.   
Редко - спокойный и расслабленный, чаще встревоженный или гневный. Иногда - когда Дин окучивает очередную девицу – глубокий и тягучий как патока. Бывает испуганным до смерти и ласковым – чаще всего после очередного «Сэмми».  
«Сэмми!»  
«Сэмми?..»  
«Сэмми…»  
Дин – это чудеса словообразования.   
«Зигфриднулся».  
«Гарригудинился»  
Дин может вложить в обычную фразу океан боли от предательства и обманутых ожиданий:  
«Сэм сбил собаку».

Дин – это руки.  
Обычные мужские руки с загрубевшей, обветренной кожей. Руки, созданные для возни с машинами, для того, чтобы лапать официанток. Созданные держать оружие, бить и калечить. 

А ещё – завязывать шнурки на маленьких ботинках брата. Осторожно трогать горячий лоб и накрывать одеялом. Ласково трепать и без того растрепанные лохмы. Обнимать до треска в ребрах. Аккуратно обрабатывать раны, вправлять вывихи, бинтовать и наносить мазь. Успокаивать и исцелять одним прикосновением.  
Дин дал мне неуклюжее подобие материнской заботы, которой я почти не знал.

Дин – это константа в уравнении с кучей переменных.  
Первой погибла мама; затем – Джессика, отец и Бобби. Оборвались все связи с приятелями. которых я едва успевал заводить в очередной школе, с одногруппниками, с девушками, в которых я был влюблён.  
Ушли в небытие и друзья, и враги, и только Дин постоянен. Дин со мной когда я жив и когда на пороге смерти; когда я радуюсь и схожу с ума от тоски; когда я спокоен и когда страшно зол – часто на него же самого. Дин со мной, когда я хрупкий младенец, одинокий ребёнок, вспыльчивый подросток и взрослый мужчина.   
Дин - мать, отец, брат, друг и целый мир. Источник силы и слабости, причина жить и причина умереть.   
Я мог сколько угодно разглагольствовать о том, как славно я жил без него целый год; о том, что отпустил бы его и не стал пытаться спасти, если цена слишком высока – но всё это лишь слова.

Дин – это любовь. Безусловная, безнадёжная, безрассудная. Спасающая меня тогда, когда я сам не рад спастись; вопреки моим собственным решениям, проискам врагов и законам самой Вселенной. 

Я выпускаю чашку с кофе из руки, медленно встаю, огибаю стол. Дин встревоженно смотрит на меня.  
\- Сэмми, да что с тобой?  
Я останавливаюсь у него за спиной, наклоняюсь и без раздумий целую в пахнущую ментоловым шампунем макушку. Завтра кто-то из нас может умереть, но пока я он здесь – теплый, живой, родной. И плевал я на то, как это выглядит со стороны: все равно в бункере мы одни.  
Дин не оборачивается, но находит мою руку своей и сжимает её несколько секунд.

Это Дин. Он все, что у меня есть.


End file.
